Ashes of the Cold, Colorless City
by Ivy Electronica
Summary: Marzipan was dstroyed by a massive fire. Chowder got out, and has been living in the forest for the past six years. When he returns to the remains, he finds Gorgonzola barely alive in a pile of rubble. GorgonzolaxChowder SchnitzelxMung. Hard Yaoi warning
1. Chapter 1

Ashes of the Cold, Colorless City

Chapter One

_[Chowder's POV Note: He is currently 16 now]_

A cold breeze runs through my hair, causing the already existing, ice-like rain to pellet my face. I can see the sun through the thin, grey clouds, but the rain doesn't seem to hault. Half of me wishes that it would go away, for if I stand out here any longer, I'm sure to get hypothermia. But the other half wishes that the rain will pour forever, because it fits the feeling in my heart: cold and sad. I feel the grass under my toes, which are tickling them. I take a step forward, not wanting to even crack a smile. I wipe away my dark purple bangs that are wet and sticking to my forehead. With my eyes turning from a blank stare to meloncholy, I oversee the colorless city.

The cold, colorless city.

The ashes of the cold, colorless city.

And all of a sudden, all the dark memories come back, flooding my brain.

Tears automaticly flow out of my eyes. I grab my head, and fall to my knees. I sob into the grass, trying hopelessly to look for confort from them. My fingersw dig into the dirt. I cry out, letting bitter tasting dirt fill my mouth.

And…

I suddenly stop crying and lift my head up from the ground. A smashed peach lays on the ground. A sweet taste barely touches my tongue. I touch my cold lips and feel the fruit on my fingers.

"Mung…" I say, my eyes welling up with even more tears.

And I remember my teacher's face.

And I retrack on what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It all started on that day.

It was raining, just like today. I was in my room, staring at the city. I wished I could go downstairs, but Mung said to stay in my room. And to make sure I stayed there, he sent me a plate of ham and cheese sandwiches. But I ate those within minutes.

I chuckle as I look down at my thin, rib-bearing stomach. I'm used to hunger now, having not eaten in days.

I was still hungry after I gobbled down the plate. I disobeyed Mung's orders, and went down to the kitchen.

The hallway was dark, but I managed to find my way to the kitchen. I quietly tip toed to the refrigerator, when I noticed that a fireplace was lit. There was no pot over it; I only saw the two figures of Mung and Shnitzel sitting close to it. I ducked down behind the counter, hoping they didn't see me. Their voices echoed in the [almost] empty room.

"It's a good thing Chowder's in his room," Mung's voice said.

"Radda Ra."

They're eyes both met. The sat there in silence, except from the crackling fire.

My breath was still.

Mung's eyes opened wide and Schnitzel's closed. He leaned in and…

My hand met my mouth.

…their lips met. Shnitzel leaned in more, causing Mung to lye on the floor. A moan escaped his mouth, and echoed. It sent a shiver down my spine.

I quickly turned around, my hunger gone, and raced back to my room. I jumped into bed. Thoughts swirled in my head.

What just happened?

How long has this been going on?

000000000000

I didn't dare ask Mung about what I saw. The next day, I was clumsy with my cooking.

"What's wrong, Chowder?" he asked as I fumbled with a salt shaker. His eyes had bags under them, as if he had been staying up all ni—

Oh, God.

"U-Uh, nothing. Just tired." I said.

He shrugged and continued his cooking.

After a few days, my mind seemed to dismiss the thoughts and life seemed to be back to normal.

That is, until Mung died.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A drunk driver killed him. The person didn't stop at the red light in time. The doctors said he died instantly.

Shnitzel and I received the news when Truffles came home, bawling. I was in shock, and finally broke down and cried with her.

As I lay there, my face engulfed in tears, I saw in the corner of my eye Shnitzel standing still as a rock [no pun intended].

I blinked, and he was gone.

000000000000000

It turned out it was Shnitzel who took Mung's death the worst. He cooped himself up in his room, depriving himself of any contact from us. The only time I saw him was when I was sent to give him meals. He barely touched them, though.

I was terrified of the thought of losing him too, so I went to Gazpacho and asked him for advice.

"Well," he responded. "When some people feel sad, I heard they take a pill called an 'anti-depressant'." I blinked curiously at him.

"Where do you get one?" I asked him.

"Drugstore, I think. There's one just down the street." He pointed to a small, milky white building at the end of the street.

"Thanks, Gazpacho!" I beamed, and skipped down to the store.

000000000000000

When I came home, I slowly tiptoed into Shnitzel's room.

"Shnitzel?" I called his name softly to his sleeping form. In my hand were two pills and a glass of water.

He let out a groan. His eyes slowly opened.

"Look what I brought!" I said happily to him, setting the pills down beside his face on his pillow. His eyes widened, and he grabbed the pills and swallowed them without water.

"Radda." He demanded with dark eyes.

"More? I-I don't know the jar said-" I said uneasily.

"RADDA!" he yelled. I winced and ran to the bathroom cabnit. I grabbed the drugs and quickly ran back to his bedroom.

"H-Here, Shnitzel." I said, quivering. I handed him the drugs.

And that's when he started demanding even more.

And that's when the real trouble started happening.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When he swallowed those first two pills, it all went downhill from there. Yet for some reason, I gave him more.

I _knew_ the pills where changing him, but not the kind of change I wanted. But I cared for him, so I just gave him what he wanted.

How stupid I was back then.

He stopped working, and eventually Mung Daal's Catering went out of business. But since the only home he had was there, Truffles let him stay.

But our friendship continued to rot.

We never talked, he never sat down and ate dinner with us, and he started to get me buy more drugs, but not the kind of drugs you get at the drugstore. He sent me to get them on the bad side of town. It came in packages, it was green, sometimes white, and I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about it.

Truffles wasn't as bad as Shnitzel, but they shared one same trait: they both lost a love. She suffered from bad depression, but she stood strong and helped raise me. She didn't break under the pressure.

She wasn't a coward who used drugs to stop the pain.

This continued for a period of months.

Then, the unspeakable happened.

It was a Monday night, and after I delivered the drugs to Shnitzel, I played with Kimchi for a while. I glanced out the window to catch Shnitzel walking out the door. He was wearing a big, black overcoat with something sticking out of his pocket. It was a big, long, metal thing, but from my view, I couldn't make out what it specifically was. By this time, I stopped playing with Kimchi, and watched Shnitzel get engulfed in the dark night with curious eyes. I raced downstairs, put on shoes, and followed Shnitzel outside, fearing he might get in trouble.

I kept running forward until I caught sight of Shnitzel's form heading to Marzipan's water tower, which was located in the center of town. I followed him, occasionally having to hide behind crates when he peeked over his shoulder. He climbed up the water tower's old latter, while people watched in shock. That ladder had been there since the beginning of Marzipan's existence; it could've broken under his feet. I didn't dare to follow him up that ladder.

But it didn't break, and he climbed on top of the water tower. There were continuous yells of protest at Shnitzel, but he didn't listen to them.

"_Dear citizens of Marzipan," _[I'm translating for him a/n] he roars. _"This shall be your last day here," _my eyes widened.

He pulled a gun from his jacket, and strapped to his chest was a bomb.

He started firing. The loud gunshots pierced the night.

The people watching, including myself, scattered like mice. People were screaming at the top of their lungs.

But it was to late.

I looked back to catch Shnitzel's face. He had a sad, yet happy smile on his face, and his eyes looked down sadly at the screaming people. His lips said something.

I didn't have to be an expert lip reader to know that he said, "I love you, Mung."

He closed his eyes contently and pushed the big, red button on the front of his bomb.

I wanted to look away, but it happened to fast I didn't have time. The fire swallowed him up whole. The last thing I saw on his face was his eyes looking down sadly at me. I stood there in shock, unable to move. If it wasn't for Gazpacho grabbing my arm and pulling me away with him, I bet I wouldn't be alive today.

He took me to the hill leading to the entrance to Marzipan. He told me to run.

"B-But, what about you?" I asked, tears running down my cheeks.

"I'll be fine," he said, and ran back to the city.

That was the last time I ever saw him.

-end flashback-


	5. Chapter 5

Attention: thelastgreatrocker15 is in need of reviews! Show him/her some love and check out the story 'The Life and Death of Chowder'! And if you like some Flapjack Larry/Punsie fluffy slash, then check out 'Counting Stars' on my profile. Thanks for all the reviews :'D

Chapter Five

My tear ducts have run dry, and only painful wails escape my throat.

How can love, a thing so beautiful, be so dark?

The rain still pours on me, and now fog has swallowed up the city. I stand up, lip quivering, and walk down the path to Marzipan. My feet splash in the cool mud, some of it getting on my faded purple shirt.

_Why did I come here?_

I have been asking myself the same question since I arrived here. But as if an imaginary rope is pulling me, I continue to walk.

I recognize nothing as I step into Marzipan. Everything is just ashes. Nothing looks even vaguely familiar. The only thing that looks the same is the slowly decaying water tower. There is a gigantic hole in it, which is overflowing with water.

"Jeez, how long has it been raining?" I say to myself, eyes wide. I walk up to it and my fingers touch the cool waterfall. My feet sink into the wet ground.

I can see my reflection in the water. My appearance has changed drastically in the last six years. My face is now thinner, my hair is now neck length and I can barely see my ears. My clothes have rips and tears everywhere, and since I've aged, my height has increased, so my thin stomach shows between my shirt and shorts.

"Ugh…" a muffled voice says, making me jump in shock. I zip around and scan my area for anything that might have caused that noise.

"W-Who's there?" I stutter fearfully.

"Ughmmff… H-Hello?" the hoarse voice says again. I turn around again, facing the waterfall.

I can see through the clear water a moving pile of debris.

Somebody's trapped under there!

I run through the water, and kneel down beside the remains, and plunge my hand into it. I feel around for a body part, my breathing heavy. I find a palm, and intertwine our fingers and pull with all my might. Since there is so much rain, the person slowly slides out of the trash. I sigh, and examine the person. He's a boy, has green skin, and—

I gasp as I see the dark green candle on his head. It's Gorgonzola!

It's Gorgonzola, and he's unconscious.

And his flame is out.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm so sorry for the long wait everybody! Stupid school has kept me from even starting a chapter. But soon it will be over, and I will update more often. Thank you!

Chapter Six

_I thought everyone was dead._

_How did he get here?_

_His flame is out, does that mean he's dying?_

Those thoughts flood my head as I stand in shock at Gorgonzola's very existence. But the third one snaps me back to reality, and adrenaline suddenly pumps through my veins. I rush to his side, inspecting his current condition. I put my ear up to his heart.

Ba-dump… Ba-dump…

It's beating, but really slowly. My eyes zip back and forth nervously. My hands tremble. I carefully lift him up and into my arms.

_He's cold, _I think warily. I gently swing him over my shoulder. _And he's very light. He hasn't eaten in awhile. _

I quickly run up the hill, out of Marzipan, and into the forest. My breathing increases and my foot gets caught in a muddy hole. I let out a loud yelp and land face-first into the ground. Gorgonzola falls out of my arms and slams his back against it. I lift my mud-covered face up. I spit the putrid dirt out of my mouth and wipe my face with my arm. I look over at Gorgonzola will helpless eyes, which, to my surprise, are watering up.

He's the only one who is in one piece. Who is [barely] alive. He's not going to…

I grit my teeth and pull myself out of the mud. Malnourishment has caused my strength to deteriorate. But, even though Gorgonzola has been an enemy from the beginning, I can't lose anybody anymore.

I force myself to pick him up and walk slowly through the forest. In the middle of it is a huge lake where next to it I've built my home.

After the city was destroyed, I had nowhere else to go. So, after months and months of hard labor, I'd built a small cottage right next to my ultimate source of water supply.

00000000

Finally, after a long, painful hike through the woodland, I finally arrive. I kick open the door, not actually caring if it broke or not. I walk to my bedroom and light a small candle.

"That's the last candle," I say fearfully to myself. I found a stash of candles while digging for water, but I doubt there's anymore.

I can't stand the dark. At Mung's, I had to have a nightlight in my room. If the power went out, I had to sleep with a flashlight in my hand. I would've thought that I would be more mature about it now, but alas, I still tremble when night comes and I can't find a match. I would make a fire- if the whole house wasn't made of wood.

I set him down gently on the straw bed and cover him with a blanket of wool. I let out a sigh of relief and exhaustion.

My eyes feel heavy… I'll just close them for a minute…


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay guys, I'm typing from Maui right now and I have a time limit. Sorry, but this has to be short. But I'm coming home in a day and I'm almost done writing Chapter 8. Thanks for the feedback!!_

Chapter Seven

A sharp pain shoots through my cheek and my eyes snap open.

"Who are you, and how did I get here?!" an infuriated Gorgonzola yells at me. I blink in confusion. He doesn't know who I am? I mean, I've grown since I've last seen him, but I've always wore the same clothes. I don't see how he wouldn't recognized me.

I must've been thinking for a long time, for he slaps me again.

"Who are you?!" he repeats. I clench my burning cheek.

"Chowder! I'm Chowder, Gorgonzola! You don't remember me?" I yell at him. His eyes widen.

"Ch-Chowder?" he says softly. "I thought everyone was dead!" he says.

"Me too," I say. "I couldn't belive you were alive when I found you."

"Where did you find me?" he asks.

"In Marzipan, buried under a pile of junk." I say, and stand up and walk across the room to blow out the candle, but gasp after I do.

"Oh!" I exclaim. "I-I'm so sorry!" He looks at me in a confused expression.

"Why?"

"Well, didn't you need that candle? What if you pass out again?" I say, getting worried. He slaps his forehead.

"You idiot. You think that's why I was passed out at Marzipan? I'm a candle_ holder_. That means I _hold_ candles. That doesn't mean my life depends on one flame. It's obvious some stuff just fell on me and knocked me out."

"Oh," I say with a nervous laugh. I sit back down next to him on my bed.

"So, where am I?" he asks me.

"It's my home. I built it." I respond. He smiles.

"You?" he scoffs. "You couldn't build a fire, Pudge." I sneer at my old nickname.

"I built it and I don't care if you believe me or not." I cross my arms.

"So what _were _you doing in Marzipan?" I ask. He face suddenly darkens.

"None of your buisness," he hisses darkly. He gets up and walks to the door. I rush after him.

"Hey! W-Where are you going? It's dangerous out there at night! Something could-"

But he slams the door and I don't get an answer out of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A few days after Gorgonzola left, I started noticing blueberries blooming all over the bush in my front yard. Ecstatic, I ran out the door and am now I presume I'm in minute twenty-three of my blueberry picking.

I'm starting to really worry about him. The forest is dangerous. Even I have no idea what's out there, and I've been living here for a long time.

I finally finish picking and think about going inside. I look back down at the blueberries in my overflowing pocket.

I know I should save them for winter…

My stomach growls hungrily.

But I haven't eaten anything for days! I could get sick if I go too long without. So I pop two berries into my mouth.

An incredibly shrill noise escapes my throat and a smile appears on my face.

"Mmm… I missed these," I say to myself softly, then put more blueberries in my mouth. I continue to do so until I sadly realize they are all gone.

"Oh, man!" I exclaim. I look over at the bush to see I they are any left. Nope. I sigh.

Curse my old habits! I thought they disappear when you get older!

I'm snapped out of my thinking as I hear a rustling of leaves. I zip around to face the blueberry bush. The leaves rustle again.

"Gorgonzola?" I say aloud.

Sure enough, said boy pops out of the leaves. I gasp as I see his right leg has a huge, bloody gash down the side and a trickle of blood runs down the middle of his face. He tumbles to the ground.

I rush to him, quickly helping him up. With my help, he limps in my house and lies down once again on my bed.

I look at him, fearfulness in my eyes, yet I feel slightly annoyed.

"You're so stubborn," I say in a low whisper.

"Shut it," he replies, gritting his teeth as I wrap a long leaf around his cut leg. I look over his head, which I assume was hit with a big object. I run some water over it, and Gorgonzola sighs.

"What happened to you?" I ask him.

"Don't know," he replies, eyes looking out the window. "All I remember was a sound, a flash of yellow, and pain."

"Yellow?" I say in wonderment. He nods.

0000000

Gorgonzola has to stay bed ridden until his leg heals. Luckily, more blueberries bloomed, so I gave them to Gorgonzola. But after a few days of only blueberries, Gorgonzola was starting to grow bored of them.

"But they'll build up your strength!" I say to him one day when he refuses to eat anymore. "There is nothing else to eat but this."

"Have you ever thought of catching an animal or something? That would be better then these stupid berries," he says.

"Catching," I say. "You mean _killing_?" He nods. I gasp.

"I-I could never kill something!" I stutter in astonishment.

"You mean the whole time you've been out here, you've never had any meat?" He says. "No wonder you're so weak; you need protein!"

"What?" I ask.

"Meat! It builds strength!" he exclaims. "Go out there, and get a deer, a bird, something!" He points his finger to the door.

"B-But-"

"Listen, I don't freaking care if you can't kill an animal. It's either them, or us. If your such a baby, bring it back to me and I'll kill it myself!" he yells. I look at him sadly, then sigh.

"Fine." I say and walk out the door.

_Nuuu!! Don't do it Chowder D: Sorry I haven't been updating that much. But guess what, I went to Comic Con and met the Mighty Boosh! X3 I hugged eney one of them at the autograph signing, except Rich [forgot about him]. Hands down, THE best CC I've been to. And I've only attended two!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

After a few hours of searching, I return home unsuccessful, and am prepared for Gorgonzola's ranting. But luckily, he's fallen asleep.

I let out a sigh of relief, and lie down on the floor. My back hurts really badly from sleeping on it, but he needs it more than I do.

I look out the window to see that the sun is setting, and it's casting an orange glow that runs through the house. I stare at it for awhile until darkness consumes it, and eventually I go to sleep.

000000000

The next day, Gorgonzola is angry when he doesn't get some meat for breakfast, but he's awfully hungry, so he eats the regular meal.

His leg is finally healing, and he can walk on it.

But now that he can, he insisted ongoing hunting himself. I try to protest, saying that the same thing that attacked him could strike again. But, as usual, he doesn't listen and walks out.

I run after him.

"Fine! At least let me go with you!" I say. He growls, but lets me go.

When we walk into the forest, we immediately spot a little chipmunk run by and scuttle into the bushes.

"So, not to many animals to catch, huh?" Gorgonzola says sarcastically, casting me an angry glance. I laugh nervously, he grabs my hand, and we run after the rodent.

"W-Why would you want to eat that? I mean, he's kind of part of your family!" I yell.

"You're lucky I didn't choose to eat you!" he yells back.

We manage to corner the chipmunk and he grabs him before it runs up the tree.

000000000

You might want to look away, Chowder," says Gorgonzola as I prepare the fire. I mouth 'sorry' at the struggling animal in his hands and turn my back on them.

Tears threaten to pour as I hear the painful cry as Gorgonzola slices it's head off with a wooden carved knife.

"I-I'm gonna go inside now," I say, and run inside the house as I hear Gorgonzola mutter "Baby,"

Gorgonzola surprisingly offered to share the food, but I stuck with my blueberries.

_Sorry I've been bad at updating, and double-sorry for the short chapter. I'm making no excuses this time; I'm just lazy. But I'll try to get as many chapters done before school starts ;_;_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Time has elapsed unusually quickly, and, much to our displeasure, summer has come. The days are now hot and humid, and unfortunately, due to our windowsill-less windows, air is constantly pushing it in our house. The nights are not better. Even though the sun disappears, the temperature seems to not decline.

I'm now currently fanning myself with a large leaf; sweat dripping from my face, on another sleepless night. Gorgonzola is sprawled out on the grass bed, also fanning himself with a leaf.

"Damn wind!" he curses loudly as another gust comes in, hitting him in the face.

Another bad thing about summer: the heat increases Gorgonzola's temper.

Back when Marzipan was still standing, I used to enjoy summer. Mung, Shnitzel, Truffles, and I would all go to the beach. We would get apple cherry flavored thrice cream only sold in the summer. I'd play in the ocean and Mung and Shnitzel would fish together for dinner. Shnitzel would make a bonfire and we would eat fish as we watched the sunset.

I smile and wipe away misty moisture in my eyes. Those were fun days.

Gorgonzola looks at me.

"What's wrong?" he asks. I look up at him from the floor and smile.

"Nothing." I say, and he shrugs.

"Well, I can't stand this heat anymore," he says. "Any ideas on cooling off?"

Besides fanning ourselves with leaves, I have no idea, but as I look out the window, my eyes spot the lake right outside our house.

Of course!

"Why don't we cool off in the lake?" I suggest. Gorgonzola pauses, then a slight blush spreads across his face.

Hm. Odd.

"Come on," I say, walking to the door, "Let's go."

I hear Gorgonzola's footsteps follow as I step outside.

The full moon is the only light, but I can see the whole forest by its bright moonlight. It shines on the lake, making it sparkle. The lush forest surrounds the edge of the lake. It's a beautiful sight.

I start to take off my shirt as I hear Gorgonzola exclaim, "What the hell are you doing?!"

I look back at him. "What?" I say innocently. His blush is redder, his cheeks know looking like two small tomatoes.

"Why are you taking your clothes off?" he says, trying to sound stern, but I can tell he's nervous.

A grin appears on my face.

"That's what you're all hyped up about?" I ask, resisting the urge to laugh. This was not like Gorgonzola at all.

He doesn't respond, and only looks at the lake.

"Just go behind a tree. I won't look," I say, and he darts behind a nearby tree. I giggle to myself, slip out of the rest of my clothes, and walk into the water. When it gets up to my waist, I sit down on a rock and wait for Gorgonzola.

When he tells me to close my eyes, I do, and when I hear the splashing next to me, I open them.

My eyes widen as I see him.

He's sitting next to me on another rock, water dripping from his slightly muscular chest. I feel my face heat up, and my stomach starts to tingle. It's strange; I've never had this feeling before, and especially not around Gorgonzola.

He looks at me too, his blush still not ceasing. I look away, and try to concentrate on the water.

But I can't fight what I'm feeling, and try to talk to him to get my mind going in another direction.

"The moon… It's pretty isn't it?" I look up at the white sphere, and he looks up at it too.

Suddenly, a line of light passes right by it. I gasp.

"A shooting star! Wow, I've never saw one before! Make a wish Gorgonzola…" I close my eyes and wish that this feeling with grow stronger, for now for some reason I'm… starting to like it. I want it to grow so strong, that whatever is holding it, would pop!

As I finish I look over at Gorgonzola.

"What did you wish for?" I ask, but he doesn't respond. Instead, his eyelids now cover half his eyes. His lips are parted slightly. I have absolutely no idea what expression he has on right now.

"Gorgonzola…?" I say as he leans forward. My heart races, and the feeling grows stronger…

He puts his two palms gently on my chest.

Stronger…

And his lips cover mine.

Pop.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my little bags of garlic bread 33 I have finally updated this story! The rating has now turned from T to M for cursing and for future 'shenanigans' :3 I apologize that I took a break at a cliff hanger. Also, thank you to everyone who is still reading this crap :'D I love you all so much 33333

Time has stopped and the world has become mute. I can't hear the locusts buzzing, the trees rustling, or even the wind. All I hear is my own heart pounding loudly.

What the hell is happening?

My eyes are opened as wide as I can muster, but I can hardly make out what I'm seeing.

What the _hell_ is happening?

Gorgonzola's lips… why are they on mine?

What?! He's… _kissing_ me?!

I blink and pull away, gasping for air. Gorgonzola looks away and down at his blushing reflection in the water.

"Sorry," he mutters so softy I can barely hear him. I don't reply.

I stare at him for a moment, and then turn around, my head sinking into my shoulders.

Well, that was… different.

I bury my head in my hands. Gah. Why'd he have to do that? I feel all confused now…

"Chowder?"

I look up at the sound of _that_ voice. I turn around to face Gorgonzola. We lock eyes.

Am I mistaken or… is that _sadness _in his eyes?

"Are you okay?" he asks. I look away.

"Yeah," I respond softly. "It's just… Why did you do that? I thought…you _hated _me!"

Gorgonzola winces at the word _hate_. He looks down.

"Hated… that's right. I hat_ed_ you." He looks up. "But, I don't hate you now."

I draw in a sharp breath. He sighs and rubs his forehead.

"I'm sorry. I-I must be going insane out here. I'm gonna go inside now."

I look away as he wades to the shore. I hear his feet splashing quickly as he runs to get his clothes. I raise my eyes to the milky white moon.

God. This is exhausting.

0000000000000

I quietly step into the house, my hair still damp. I tip toe to my bed, which is occupied by a sleeping Gorgonzola covered with the wool blanket. My eyes soften at his sleeping form. I cautiously raise my finger and touch his soft cheek.

"Fuck off,"

I quickly snatch my hand away as Gorgonzola growls at me.

"Sorry," I reply. I sit down next to him. He looks up at me with irritated eyes.

"What part of 'fuck off' do you not understand?"

I sigh.

"Gorgonzola, what happened in the lake-"

"Will not be in this conversation."

"No, please. I just want to ask you something." I hesitate for a moment. I inhale a large amount of air.

"Will you do it again?"

_God, I'm so cheesy D:_


	12. Chapter 12

_FFFF. I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD, MAI PEOPLEZ. :DDD _

Chapter 12

Gorgonzola is silent. He blinks once. And then again.

It's killing me inside not having him respond.

My face is on fire, and my hands are balled up into white fists, my nails clawing into my skin.

"W-Well," I say. "_Answer!_"

His eyes widen. I suddenly feel the familiar sting of tears in my eyes. A lump forms in my throat.

Why now?

Why in front of...

Gorgonzola stands up and walks up to me.

…him?

His arm hovers weakly in the air for a moment, as if he has no idea what to do, then it wraps around my neck and pulls me close. A small gasp escapes my lips.

My hand reaches up and clutches his shirt.

We don't speak.

"I don't know why I-I am…" I say softly.

I feel his hand touch the back of my head.

I have never seen him like this…

"I…" he starts.

Does he really…

We pull apart, arms still linked.

care…?

He stares, I stare, he moves his head forward, I don't. But the outcome is the same.

We kiss.

His lips are surprisingly soft. My eyes flutter close. His fingers entangle in my hair. He leans in more, and I feel something wet slip in.

My eyes snap open. Is that…

I pull away.

"What w-was that?" I say warily.

Gorgonzola looks confused.

"Chowder, have you ever been kissed before?" he says.

I blush.

"Only on the cheek by Panini…" I reply, looking away. I hear him sigh, then feel his palm on my cheek. I turn to meet his gaze again.

"Well, Chowder, this is how to do it properly."

Again, we kiss, this time, his tongue sliding in immediately. A small yelp comes from me. But…it does feel good.

We pull apart, but for only a moment. He wraps his arms around my neck and we fall onto the bed. He crawls onto of me, running a hand up my shirt. I gasp, my eyes closing. His touch is so warm and…

"Wh-What are you doing, G-Gorgonzola," I breathe. He suddenly stops, looking up at me. My chest heaves up and down as we look in each others eyes.

"…Nothing," he responds, his hand slipping out. He lies down next to me curling up into an adorable ball.

"You're not… ready yet…" he says in a barely audible whisper.

"Ready? For what?" I say, but he silences me with a finger to my lips.

"Sleep," he says, eyes closing.

I want to respond, but choose to instead follow his command.

_Its been to long since I've written a chapter ;w; I got that wrapping-arms-around-neck-and-pulling-to-floor from Strawberry Panic XD I hope I build up enough courage to write a sexy chapter for you guys. You want that, right? =w=;;_


	13. Chapter 13

_OMG. OVER _**50**_ REVIEWS?! ILU ALL SO SO MUCH ;A;_

Chapter 13

My eyes slowly open as the sunrise pours light into our small home. I yawn as I sit up and rub my eyes.

"Oh, good morning Chowder," I hear Gorgonzola say. I look to my right and see him sitting upright next to me. He's eating a piece of meat we cooked a few days ago.

The events from last night suddenly pop into my mind. I blush and lightly touch my lips with my fingers. I still feel the familiar tingle of Gorgonzola's kiss on my lips. I also remember his tongue, how it slipped into my mouth…

I blush scarlet.

And how he reached under my shirt and touched my chest…

"Chowder!" Gorgonzola says. I look back at him to see he has extended a hand with a piece of food to me. "I said, do you want some?"

"Oh! U-Um, yeah, thanks," I stammer, taking the meat gingerly.

We eat in silence. The only sound is the cheerful chirps of the awaking birds.

_"You're not ready,"_

I hear Gorgonzola's voice from the night before in my head. What did he mean by that? What was I not ready for? I ponder the thought for a few moments.

Then a thought hits me.

Does he think I'm not ready for…sex?

My face blushes again. Is that why he was starting to take off my shirt? He's probably right. I'm not ready for… that.

*~*~*

The day is cooler than yesterday. A cool breeze lasts all day.

Gorgonzola and I decide to search deeper into the forest to see if we could find bigger animals to eat.

"So," I say as we walk. "Why were you in Marzipan when I found you?" He is silent for a moment, then responds.

"I was…I was looking for you,"

I stop walking and he does too.

"Me?" I say in disbelief. "Why me?"

"I saw you leaving into the forest, but could never find you," he says, walking on.

"Oh," I say.

We don't speak, nor do we find any animals. But we do find something.

Its a campsite. Its fairly big; a tent and fire is set up, but no one seems to be home.

We stare in wonder.

"So somebody else is here?" I say.

_DUN DUN DUUUN. D_


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY GAIZ :D**

If you haven't seen it already on my profile, I have submitted several of my original songs that I have made in GarageBand to my Youtube account ~ I have the link to my first song on my profile, but many more have been submitted since ;3

So if its not so much trouble...would you check them out and possibly comment/subscribe/BOTH? I am really passionate about my music and would like it to get out there ;w;

ANYWAYS ONTO THE STORY ~

Chapter Fourteen

"The wood that is in the campfire is still warm," Gorgonzola says, his hands hovering over the black colored pieces of wood. "Somebody is really living here,"

I step closer to Gorgonzola, who in return gives me an odd look. I blush and look away.

"I...Do you think they were the one who attacked you a while back?"

"I don't know, really..." he replies.

He puts an arm around me and pulls me close.

"Hey," He looks at me with a slight smile. "Don't be scared Chowder. I bet they have no idea we're living here also."

I nod, and he kisses my forehead. My face again heats up and I pull away.

"S-So...um...are we boyfriend and...uh...boyfriend now?" I stutter. Gorgonzola blinks and blushes slightly. He scratches the back of his head.

"Um...I guess?"

Silence.

Awkward silence.

"Well, we should get back to the house," Gorgonzola says quickly. I nod and we walk back.

We sit down and dip our feet in the lake's water.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you when we were kids," Gorgonzola says suddenly. I look away from my reflection in the water and at him.

"It's okay..." I say softly, and feel tears forming in my eyes.

He pulls me into a hug, and I grip the back of his tattered shirt, my face sinking into his shoulder.

He holds my head as he whispers...

"I really am sorry."

And I reply in a quiet voice...

"I know."

_Short. But fluffy :D_


	15. Chapter 15

_I am so close to summer ;A; But my summer might not what I hoped it would be..._

_Two words._

_BIBLE._

_CAMP._

_Someone kill meh nao ;n; But MGMT is coming to Pomona and I hope my mom will take me =u=_

_ANDREW VANWYNGARDEN IS A SEXY PIECE OF MAN PIE 8D_

_Ahem._

_Onto the chapter 3_

Chapter Fifteen

smoke

fire

screaming

crying

tears

…

death.

My eyes snap open and I bolt upright in the bed. Sweat is beaded on my forehead, and I am shaking. I pull my legs close to my chest, eyes shut tightly.

That nightmare was too real.

Wait...

That was real.

I bunch my fists and slam them on the bed.

"DAMN IT!" I yell to the darkness, but I quickly clamp my hands over my mouth.

I look back at the sleeping form of Gorgonzola. I sigh in relief, snuggling up next to him.

His eyebrows are furrowed as usual. He seems to have something on his mind every second of the day that haunts him.

He's like me.

I run my fingers lightly upon his pine colored skin. It's as soft as feathers, and looks beautiful in the moonlight.

Is this what love really is like?

Is this what Mung and Schnitzel had back then?

I shudder. Their love had an unhappy ending. I don't want that to happen with us.

I want us to live happily ever after.

I want to smile with him, to laugh with him, to cry with him...

forever.

I twirl a piece of his dark green hair around my finger.

"Will that ever happen?" I whisper to him. "Do you think we can do that?"

He replies with only a light snore.

I giggle softly.

_Everybody wants that kind of relationship, no? I know I do ~ _

_More chapters coming soon 3_


	16. Chapter 16

_I FINALLY got off my lazy ass to write another chapter :U I also got the internet back, so expect more chapters to start to come in faster ~ 3 _

Chapter Sixteen

The heat had finally begun to fade, the hot, sleepless summer nights behind us. The first chilled nights were refreshing, but they soon became too cold for our liking, so Gorgonzola and I searched the forest for the biggest animals we could find.

We found a bear, and it took quite a long time to take him down. I was just starting to get my emotions under control about killing small animals for food, but when we finally weakened the large animal enough so he was panting on the ground, tired and bleeding from all the cuts and stabs Gorgonzola had inflicted on him, I had to run and sob behind a tree. Gorgonzola called me when it was finally dead, pulling me close and telling me to go back to the house.

I waited for many hours, and then he came back at sundown, a large fur blanket wrapped around him. We're under that same blanket right now, Gorgonzola still asleep. I'm watching the sunrise, while he sleeps soundly next to me, exhausted from the day before.

I wait a few minutes before getting up, and when I do Gorgonzola immediately turns over, gathering more blanket and wrapping it around himself for warmth.

I smile softly, then head for outside, hoping this time I will successfully start a fire without Gorgonzola's aid.

But my mind turns from fire to something different when I see what is outside, what is blanketing the ground, what is now crunching against my feet as I run around wildly.

Snow.

I'm smiling and laughing, as if I was a child again as the chrystals slowly fall from the sky and onto me.

I quickly run back inside, softly shaking Gorgonzola awake.

"There's snow outside!" I say softly.

"Wha..." he mumbles.

"Snow!" I say again, then run back outside.

I spin happily, throwing the snow into the air. I can feel my bare feet starting to numb, so I quickly run back to the door, where Gorgonzola waits, the blanket draped around him. He opens it to wrap me in it, a tired smile on his face, his hair sloppy and ruffled.

"At least put your shoes on," he says lowly, handing me my two worn out shoes. I nod, slipping them on my feet, then I head back outside, Gorgonzola insisting I take the blanket also.

_More to come ~_


End file.
